


I Appreciate You

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis shows Nick his appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Appreciate You

**Author's Note:**

> Today was International Day of Older Persons, and as soon as I heard it on the radio, I immediately thought of Louis and Nick. This waa the result of that thought. Hope you like (:
> 
> Riney x

** I Appreciate You **

~·~

When Nick rolled over to find Louis’ side of the bed cold, his eyes fluttered open and he frowned. It was just after five, his alarm having woke him. 

And usually, Louis was right next to him, slapping Nick’s chest until the other man shut off the offensive device.

That however, was not the case this morning. Louis wasn’t there bundled up like a burrito, and the bed was so cold, Louis had to have been gone for a little while. And call him a panicker, but things had been a bit off for days and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of Nick’s stomach.

He got out of the bed and threw on the pink bathrobe Louis had gave him for his birthday as a gag gift; the house was quiet and Nick couldn’t even hear Pig’s snores greeting him like they normally did.

In fact, upon investigating, it seemed that Pig was _not_ in the house either. His racing heart calmed a bit because that meant that she was with Louis. Turning and heading towarda the kitchen, Nick was shocked to find coffee already brewed and what looked to be egg and toast being kept warm in the oven.

Maybe someone kidnapped Pig and Louis. _And left breakfast?_ And well that might have been a bit stupid, but it was still early _and_ he had woken alone and it threw him off his game; don’t judge. 

He was contemplating if to just call Louis when the door opened and Pig’s nails clicked against the hardwood floor and she ran to the kitchen, her nose cold against his bare shins.

“Good morning Pig dog,” Nick crooned as he gave the bulldog a head rub. By the time he’s done and looking up, Louis was smiling down at him, “Morning.” 

His boy’s cheeks were flushed from the cold outside and it had to be raining because Pig’s coat had been damp when Nick petted her. Nick rose to his full height and bundled Louis in his arms, “Morning duck, you’re up early.” 

Louis pressed his nose into Nick’s neck and his fingers found purchase in the hair on his boyfriend’s chest, “I had something to take care of.”

“Must be something important if you’re out of the house before six and willingly,” Nick kissed the tip of Louis’ nose.

Louis grinned up at Nick and tugged on the newly shorn locks, “I _still_ don’t like this…whatever you’re trying to do with your hair,” he made a face. “You missed me, hmm?”

Nick shook his head, “Never noticed you were gone. Just missed my favourite girl.”

Louis huffed and pushed away from Nick, “And to think I went through a lot of trouble to make today special for you.” 

And Nick immediately tried to remember if today was some kind of anniversary, but his mind was drawing a blank. Louis smirked at him, “Trying to figure out what you’ve forgotten eh?”

“Why do I put up with you?” Nick asks and Louis just laughs and tells him to go have his shower and then they can eat breakfast together. When Nick is dressed and sitting at the table, he eyes the breakfast and asks warily, “Are you trying to kill me?” 

Louis laughs so loud that he startles a napping Pig, who after realizing nothing was wrong with her daddies, resumed her nap. “I’m not trying to kill you _Nicholas_! Why would you even think such a thing?”

Nick shrugged, “You don’t cook and I dunno, something just seemed off these past few days.” 

Louis snorted, “I _can’t_ cook you mean and its only been off because I was getting used to being home. It’s been a while I’ve been able to do…well, _nothing._ ” 

And Nick understood really, and he knew that Louis wasn’t much for domesticity, so it was actually really nice this. “I love you.”

Louis smiled, “You should. I’m an absolute treasure.” 

Nick laughed because honestly, he expected nothing less from Louis. “I’ll see you later.”

Louis waved and Nick head out to work. The weather was terrible but Nick was in a lovely mood. He waved to the secretary at the front of building. All of his co-workers were already there, too happy grins on their faces, and Nick should have been more alert but Louis’ romantic (for Louis) early morning moments were still fresh in his mind.

The moment he entered the studio he knew he had been duped. Sitting where his chair should have been, was a lovely wheelchair and on his desk, a pair of dentures in a glass of water. Somewhere over head was a banner too. There was no doubt in his mind who had done all of this.

His co-workers were _not_ this good. He was about to call his _idiot_ boyfriend when he heard said person singing behind him. The song was in the tune of the birthday song but the words were wrong.

Nick turned and folded his arms over his chest as a grinning Louis entered the studio with an iced cake, and Nick nearly choked on his laugh when he saw what was written on the cake. 

_Happy International Old Person’s Day!_

“It’s not every day I get to share my appreciation of my _old_ man with the world,” Louis put the cake down and threw his arms around Nick’s neck with a bubbly laugh.

Nick raised his brow, “So this morning was…” he trailed off.

“Me being the hot young boyfriend taking care of his senior partner,” Louis’ mouth was set in a permanent grin.

“I’ll show you just how senior I am later,” Nick said, his arms wrapping around Louis, his large hands going down to cup Louis’ bum and give each cheek a squeeze. Louis’ eyes widened and Nick threw him a wink before settling down in his wheelchair to do the first link of the day.

~·~

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr.](http://www.purplepixie143.tumblr.com/)


End file.
